


When Hell Freezes Over

by Lanhuin



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: BAMF Karen Page, F/M, Foggy Nelson & Karen Page Friendship, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Human Experimentation, Karen Page Knows Matt is Daredevil, Medical Experimentation, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Near Death Experiences, Psychological Trauma, Reporter Karen Page, Super Karen, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanhuin/pseuds/Lanhuin
Summary: After Season 2, Nelson & Murdock is disbanded. Foggy goes to work for another law firm, but stays in touch with Matt. Matt continues fighting for justice in Hell's Kitchen. Frank Castle pursues justice in deeper circles. Karen has committed to journalism following in Ben's footsteps. A bunch of shit goes down and Frank Castle finds himself in a situation he never expected to be in.





	1. This isn't actually a Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a snippet scene from later in this fanfic, would like to know if there's any interest in it though cause I haven't seen any other mpreg Punisher works on this site or on Fanfiction.net. I will do my best to update regularly.

Frank was taking aim, looking through the scope at his next target when he felt the first flutter in his abdomen. His brows furrowed and he looked down for a moment - Karen's words from the night before echoing in his head. He laughed it off though. _Nah. It couldn't be. Must be just gas or something._   
He focused back onto taking sights. The human trafficker stopped in the street looking around anxiously, he must've sensed his imminent danger. It was a matter of seconds. One shot. One kill. The side of the his head was blown through and his lifeless corpse collapsed on the gritty pavement. Frank packed up to head home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this story will absolutely contain mpreg in later chapters, it isn't just your typical "mpreg slash fic" where it's just a couple of male characters having a kid. It's gonna get dark and I'm trying to keep it as close in tone to the cannon as I can - this means it's not just going to follow Frank, but rather multiple characters. Comments, advice, and critiques are very welcome <3  
> (and dontcha worry, we all know Karen ain't just some damsel in distress)

Karen and Matt stand in the quiet office of Nelson and Murdock.  
“I’m Daredevil.” Matt finally tells her. Karen sees the mask in his hand and looks back up at his grave face. Not joking. This is real. He finally told her something true.  
Karen lets out a small sigh, “Thank you… Thank you for telling me... but how? Are… Are you not really blind?”  
“Well, I am, technically. I can’t see, but all of my other senses are heightened so I can perceive my surroundings just as well… better, actually.”  
“Wow…" Slowly Karen asks, "how - how much better?”  
Matt shakes his head. “I can hear down several floors, down the street, you name it… I can also smell – almost as well as a dog probably. I can hear heartbeats – I can use that among other things to figure out if someone’s lying. Taste, touch, everything is just that much more involved… You… You don’t seem very surprised.”  
Karen smiles looking down and sighs, “I uh, I don’t think many things surprise me anymore,” she brushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear, “With all the crazy shit we’ve been through… I don’t know… I just wish you’d told me earlier… It’s so strange to think you’ve just been pretending all this time.”  
Matt nods, “Yeah, I just… I didn’t want you getting mixed up in all the… well, the danger.”  
At this Karen lets out a laugh, “Matt, are – are you serious? You thought that not telling me would keep me out of danger?! You have no idea what I’ve-“ she cut herself off and took a breath, “Just... You should’ve just told me.”  
“Yeah. I know.”  
“And Foggy?”  
“He knows.”  
Karen nods, pressing her lips together, “How long?”  
“A while now. Since before we put away Fisk.”  
"Wow… Is... Is he..." She gestures with her hand toward Matt.  
Matt tilts his head, questioning.  
"Is he like... Like you too?"  
"Oh, no. No, Foggy's... Normal."  
Karen nods again, "Okay..."

Matt walks Karen to the door of her apartment building, no longer pretending to be blind. Karen turns to Matt as they stop.  
“Goodnight Matt”  
“Goodnight Karen”  
She smiles gently and embraces him. Matt smiles too.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow with Foggy?”  
“Yeah, see ya.”  
Karen opens the door and waves as Matt starts to leave. "Did you sense that?" Karen calls.  
"Yeah," Matt laughs and waves back. He turns and raises his hand to hail a cab.  
Karen grins, genuinely, happy. She steps inside and closes the door. Many questions have been answered and she lets out a sigh of relief.  


Karen is still smiling slightly as she walks into her apartment. She sets her bag on the kitchen counter and takes off her black pumps, placing them neatly on the floor. Her thoughts drift to how she had first met Matt – before she knew that he was Matt - when the man in black saved her life.  
She opens the fridge and squints her eyes against the bright light, pulling out a bottle of orange juice. The bright light disappears as she closes the refrigerator, leaving her in the dim light of lampposts filtering through the window blinds.  
The two dark figures in the doorway go unnoticed.  
Karen fishes a glass out of the cabinet. It clinks as she places it on the counter. She uncaps the orange juice and begins pouring the juice into the glass. A chill runs down her spine. She slows and places the open bottle carefully back on the counter.  
Her eyes dart down to her bag, just a step and a reach away. Her .380 sitting quietly nestled under her wallet and lipstick. Karen tries to make it look natural – like she forgot something that she was looking for in her bag.  
There’s the quick tap of tactical boots on linoleum.  
Her eyes grow wide, but before she gets a chance to turn around, a white soaked rag is over her nose and mouth.  
She grabs the gun, pointing it back behind her. She can't see where it's pointed, but she unloads a round hopefully into her assailant. But it’s too late.  
She misses. The gun is snatched out of her hand. Two different sets of hands restrain her. She struggles. Her vision blurs and her muscles give out to the all too familiar scent of chloroform.


	3. Chapter 3

Foggy stands next to Matt at the bar at Jody’s. He looks around at the other patrons and then squints down at his phone. “You sure Karen’s coming? She’s already 20 minutes late.”  
“Yeah, I mean that was the plan when I spoke with her last night. Now that we’re not working together anymore, I think we all agreed that we didn’t want to lose touch.”  
“Hmm,” Foggy frowns, “I know between the three of us Karen’s probably most on board with that sentiment.” He glances around the bar again. “I’m gonna call her.”  
Matt nods.  
They wait as the phone rings. And rings. And rings. Beep. “Hi, you’ve reached Karen Page, please leave a message.” Beep.  
Foggy sighs, “This isn’t like her. I mean with you, I wouldn’t be surprised, but Karen…” he shakes his head putting away his phone.  
Matt leans into the bar, brows furrowed. “And you haven’t heard anything from her since yesterday either?”  
“Nope… Why? You don’t think something happened, do you?”  
“I… I don’t know… I have a bad feeling, Foggy.”

 

Karen awoke to a loud click-CLACK of the gurney's wheels going over the metal floor strip at a doorway. Her eyes blinked half open - shuttering at the flood of bright white light. Long fluorescent lights pass by and by and by. She tries to raise her hand to cover her eyes and rub the grogginess out of them only to find her wrist restrained. She inhales sharply as the memories come flooding back. Click-CLACK. Karen holds her breath as she slowly turns her head on the thin pillow to look at the rest of her surroundings. At the head of the gurney she sees a man in a yellow biohazard suit - the only color in the creepily sterile white hallway. She carefully looks down at the foot of the bed - another yellow hazmat, pushing the gurney forward. She can't see his face. A tinted glass face shield in which Karen can see her full naked reflection obscures his gaze. Though she can't see his eyes, she feels him watching her as he pushes her on and on under fluorescent lights.  
Tears brim in Karen’s eyes. _Where am I?_ She wants to ask, but the hazmat suits make the men seem even more inhuman. Even more dangerous. Uncaring.  
Karen shuts her eyes tight for a moment. _Please wake up. Please wake up._ The gurney rolls through steel double doors. Click-CLACK. Karen flinches. Click-CLACK. She opens her eyes to a dimly lit room. Her eyes dart from scalpel to retractor to suction to instruments whose name she doesn’t know. She lets out a shuddering breath as she sees the cold steel operating table. “No,” she whispers.  
She sees three more hazmats. One sits between the operating table and a large machine connected by plastic tubing to a mask. Another places more instruments on a tray. The third has his back to them, examining a file. He turns toward his new patient and Karen can practically feel the cold grin behind his face shield.  
She looks at the instruments again. Sharp things. _But maybe… They would have to uncuff her to get her onto the operating table. It wouldn’t be much time. But if she could just get close enough… If she could just be quick enough… Maybe she could cut them and run? Maybe…_ Her heart begins to beat rapidly in her chest. Breaths become shallow and quick. She steadies them. She’s ready. As they wheel her next to the operating table, the hazmat at the machine puts the mask over her face. “No!” she cries before taking a deep breathe and holding it. _No no no!!!_ She struggles against the restraints.  
The hazmat with the file struts up to the gurney and hovers over her. “Tsk-tsk-tsk.”  
Karen sees her wide tearful eyes reflected in his mask. She continues to hold her breath even as her lungs begin to hurt.  
“You’re not getting out of this my dear… but don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you... and before you know it, you’ll be a whole brand new you,” the hazmat muses.  
Karen scowls at him, throwing all of her rage through her eyes. Her lungs feel tight and sore as black spots fill her vision. She continues to fight until darkness takes her.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt and Foggy go to Karen's apartment that night when she doesn’t come to the bar. They find the door unlocked and Matt enters slowly, listening. Foggy is close behind him.  
“There’s no one here,” Matt tells him quietly.  
Foggy scans the room and walks into the kitchen. On the kitchen table he sees a note scribbled on a piece of white paper. “Hey Matt, I think I found something.”  
Matt strides up to him as he reads the note aloud, "I'm sorry, but I had to leave. Something came up. Something personal. I'm not coming back. Goodbye."  
Matt reaches out and takes the note away from Foggy.  
"What are you doing?"  
Matt holds it up near his nose.  
"Matt?"  
"Karen didn't write this." Matt declares lowering the note.  
"Matt, it's in her handwriting, she even signed it. I don't-"  
"She didn't write it Foggy. I know Karen's scent. She's never touched this paper."  
Foggy shoves his hands in his pockets and raises his eyebrows, "Okay, then, who did?”  
Matt sighs, "I don’t know, but the note smells like chloroform."  
Foggy's eyes grow wide, "Chloroform? Oh god... Karen."  
Matt pockets the note and turns to search the room for any other clues.  
They find no signs of a struggle except a single bullet hole in the wall from Karen’s gun. Matt kneels next to it and grows quite as Foggy shadows him. _Is this because I told her I was Daredevil? Is this because of Fisk?_ Matt clenches his fists and tenses. Worry floods through him. There are so many ways for him to blame himself.  
They find no traces of anything else in the apartment or around the street. 

They stand in front of the entrance to Karen’s apartment as Foggy sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe this shit is happening again.” He shakes his head, “I mean I thought maybe we’d finally caught a break. Figured shit out. Were gonna just-” he trails off looking down the dark hallway.  
“We’ll find her.” Matt states, voice solemn. “We’ll find her, Foggy.”  
Foggy rounds on him, “and what if she’s dead?”  
Matt can sense his anger. “No. I refuse to believe that.” He struggles not let his own fears seep into his tone. “She’s not dead Foggy. But when we find her, we’ll make sure that whoever did this to her, they’ll get what they deserve.”  
Foggy’s face has hardened, but he nods. “I’ll go knock on some doors, see if the neighbors have heard anything.”  
“Okay. I’ll take the rooftops.”  
“You suiting up?”  
“Yeah. I’ll call you if I find anything.”  
Foggy nods, and watches as Matt strides out of the building.  
He sighs and knocks on the first door of the night.

Matt takes to the rooftops and alleys in his Daredevil suit. He listens for anything out of the ordinary. Anything that could help him find Karen.  
It isn’t long before he hears over a police radio from a car stopped at a traffic light, “Shots fired near docks by West 48th Street”. He makes his way over carefully, hoping to hear something useful. Anything useful.  
As he hops onto one rooftop, he immediately realizes that he’s not alone. There’s a man with a sniper rifle hidden behind a red brick corner of the stairway entrance. Matt approaches cautiously. He can sense that the man had heard him.  
He rounds the corner suddenly, shoving the rifle to the side and gets one punch in to the man’s face as he takes a hard blow to the ribs. The man stumbles back. Matt gets ready to lunge again, but stops short as the man suddenly laughs.  
“Nice seeing you again, Red.” His voice is gruff and familiar.  
“Frank?”  
“Yeah, I figured I’d run into you again.” The Punisher grins readjusting his rifle.  
Matt catches his breath, “Was that you by the docks?”  
“Yeah, that was me. Bastards had it comin’. Nothin’ for you to concern yourself bout though. It’s already taken care of.” He moves to leave, but Matt steps in front of him.  
“Wait.”  
Frank furrows his brows at him. “Thought we were done arguing bout how we handle things.”  
"No, it’s- have you heard anything from Karen Page by any chance? I know you two were-“ Matt hesitates, “I know you understood each other."  
Frank tilts his head, "No. Haven't talked to her since I saved her ass from getting murdered by the Blacksmith. Saw her down on the street when you were figuring shit out with those ninjas on the roof. She sure likes to stir up trouble for herself. Kinda like you."  
"Getting murdered by the Blacksmith? I didn't-I didn't know that happened, I-"  
"Yeah, well now you do. Why you askin’? She gotten herself into more trouble again?"  
Matt sighed, "Yeah, something like that... She was kidnapped from her apartment."  
"What?" Frank raised his eyebrows, eyes widening. His tone turned grave, "How long she been missing?".  
"About a day now. There was a forged note in her apartment saying that she wasn't coming back. I could smell chloroform. Frank, I've been looking all night, but there’s nothing. I know she fired one shot in her apartment, but there was no blood, no other traces of anything."  
Frank shook his head, "You want my help." It wasn't a question. "I'll do it."  
Matt nodded, "Thank you."  
"Not for you. For Karen."

 

Karen woke with a start and immediately grimaced. She hissed as she doubled over on the cot. Her slim fingers pulled up the thin hospital gown she was wearing to find stitches across her abdomen. The cut was long and angry. Karen carefully replaced the garment and tried to move slow as she laid back down. When her head touched the pillow, she immediately noticed something else was off too. Her hands sprung to her head, expecting to meet long and soft blonde locks, but instead fell on the short buzz that remained. Tears welled up in Karen's eyes. She ran her hands over her head as the tears rolled down to her ears.  
"It's weird isn't it?" Asked a gentle voice to Karen's right.  
Karen gasped and almost sat up again, but then remembered the stitches. Instead she just turned her head and saw another young woman sitting on another cot against the opposite wall. She had a buzz cut too though what was left of her hair was very dark. She sat reclining against the concrete wall, one leg dangling off of the cot and the other folded up so that her right arm rested on her right knee.  
The light in their cell was off, but the hallway was brightly lit and it illuminated the room through the bars. The shadows of the bars fell on the woman's face and accentuated her soft features.  
"Who are you?" Karen asked, voice barely above a whisper.  
"Zoe Clarke. You can call me Zoe. And yourself?"  
"Karen... Karen Page."  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Page. Welcome to hell." Her voice dripped with resentment.  
"Wh-where are we?" Karen's voice trembled. She wanted to be brave, but the inhumane treatment thus far was getting to her.  
Zoe sighed and looked toward the adjacent hallway, amber-brown eyes glinting in the light, "Well, as far as I know we're in some government testing facility... But it's not like they tell us anything."  
Karen nodded and tried to inch to a sitting position slowly.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're gonna take at least another 48 hours to heal completely. Your body's still adapting to all the bullshit they put in you and fucking up your stitches ain't gonna help with that."  
Karen laid back again. "Bullshit they put in me? What do you mean?"  
Zoe shrugged, "Can't say for sure, but that scar of yours isn't just from some hysterectomy. I would know." She raised her hospital gown to reveal an identical scar across her own abdomen.  
"They did this to you too. How long have you been here?"  
Zoe scoffed, "how am I supposed to know? There's no clocks. No calendars. Shit, we don't even get to see daylight... At first I counted days based on when I slept, but after a while you lose track. I don't know. It's definitely been more than a couple months. I don't think it's been a year yet though."  
"Wow. That's… I'm sorry... How... If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up here? Did they kidnap you too?"  
"Yeah, that's the general trend. They take people that won't be missed. That way they can get on with their experiments without having to worry about any trouble... They cover their tracks pretty well too. One of them told me they packed up all my stuff and threw it out... Left a note in my handwriting that said I was skipping town cause I couldn't take the pressure of being in a new city anymore. Can you believe that?... Couldn't take the pressure... Fucking pussy bitches, the lot of them. Anyway, I know no one's looking for me so I might as well have gotten used to it."  
Suddenly, Karen's face shifted. She wiped the tears from her face as fear was replaced by determination. Matt. Foggy. "I know someone will be looking for me. Whatever note they leave, I - I know it won't be enough. They'll find us. I know they will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to write in present tense, but I keep messing up and reverting to past tense so I apologize for any errors. I'll try to fix them as soon as I notice them.  
> But anywho, here's another chapter as promised.

The next day Matt wakes to a loud thud in his kitchen.  
He had come home that morning around 4am with nothing in regards to Karen being missing other than the missing persons report that he and Foggy decided to file. Foggy had crashed on his couch after. He smelled of whiskey when Matt caught up to him on his way home. Both of them were groggy and exhausted.  
Nonetheless, Matt shoots up to the sound of metal on wood, snatches his cane, and runs out in his pajamas to Frank Castle standing at his kitchen table with a stolen police scanner. Foggy scrambles off of the couch, also startled awake and more than a little flustered by the sudden presence of the Punisher.  
“I figured we could use this.” Frank states matter-of-factly, like he didn’t just break into Matt’s apartment unannounced.  
“What are you doing here?!” Foggy croaks.  
Frank raises an eyebrow and turns to Matt, “You wanted my help lookin’ for Karen didn’t you? Well here I am. Helpin’. Ain’t my fault you two princesses decided to sleep in.”  
Matt sighs, lowering his cane, “How did you know we were here? Did you follow us?”  
Frank chuckles, “How do you find anybody, Red?”  
“Wait,” Foggy’s eyes grow wide and he looks at Matt, “Does he know-?”  
Frank rolls his eyes, “Do I know your pal here is Daredevil? Yeah. I saw him fighting fuckin’ ninjas on a roof without his mask. I figured that’s made even more obvious since y’all left that fuckin' mask lyin’ on the counter there,” he gestures toward the kitchen island, where Matt’s mask and gloves remain tossed from the night before.  
“Oh.” Foggy sits down on the couch again, “you couldn’t have dropped by later?”  
Frank scoffs, “It’s 9am. You plannin’ on sleepin’ till noon? We got work to do.”  
Matt gives a curt nod, “Just give us a few minutes.” He goes back into his room to get changed.  
Frank and Foggy are left in awkward silence in the living room alone. Frank gives Foggy a pointed look. Foggy purses his lips, “Soo- you’re helping us find Karen?”  
“Yeah,” Frank sighs quietly and sets about setting up the police scanner.  
“Did you steal that?” Foggy asks.  
Frank squints at him for a moment and continues with the task at hand.  
“Ookay.” Foggy gets up and goes to fish some breakfast out of Matt’s refrigerator. 

 

Karen is lying on her back when she turns her head to the right, “What do you think they did to us?” she asks Zoe, who is now laying down on her adjacent bunk.  
Zoe turns onto her left side to face Karen, “I’m no scientist, but whatever they did, it sped up our healing. Plus, assuming they did the same thing to you as they did to me, they re-wired our adrenaline response. I can basically give myself a burst of energy and get like super-strength or whatever. It doesn’t last very long though. And the burnout’s a bitch... I don’t know. They probably tried to give you the same abilities, but without the drawbacks. It’s what they seem to be trying to do. Create super-soldiers in different ways.”  
Karen’s brows furrow, “Others have already created super-soldiers. What about the Avengers?”  
Zoe shrugs, “I don’t think making Captain America replicas is the goal. I think they’re just trying to see what they can do... You should get some sleep though. You need it.”  
Karen sighs and carefully turns to her side. Her abdomen stings and aches with the movement, but she manages to find a comfortable position and closes her eyes. Eventually she drifts off and sleeps like a rock.

Karen blinks her eyes open to find Zoe already awake, donning what looks like a gray jumpsuit.  
“Mornin’,” Zoe mumbles when she sees Karen stir, “There’s one for you too.” She points to the foot of Karen’s bed where an identical jumpsuit lies neatly folded.  
Karen props herself up on her elbow, “What’s going on?” her voice is barely awake.  
“Get dressed. We gotta go.”  
“What? Go where?” Karen rubs the sleepiness out of her eyes, “How long have I been out?”  
“A while. Looks like you’re healing up pretty well though. Might only take you a day and a half to be at 100% again.”  
Karen blinks again and sits up fully. She realizes that Zoe’s right. Her abdomen is still a bit sore, but no more than the soreness from a gym workout. “Where are we going?” she asks again, this time noticing the hazmat positioned at the cell door with some type of long rod-like weapon.  
Zoe follows Karen’s gaze and looks back at him, “Don’t worry, they’re assholes, but he’s not gonna hurt you. He’s just here to escort us to the ring.”  
“The ring?” Karen gives Zoe a puzzled look.  
“Yeah,” Zoe frowns, her body is tense, “they like to test whose powers win out by making us fight. Something about which powers are more useful for them to try to replicate or something.”  
Karen furrows her brows as she changes into the jumpsuit and walks up next to Zoe to the cell door.  
The hazmat doesn’t speak as he lets them out and leads them down the utterly white hallway.  
Karen wonders if between the two of them they could take him, but then there remains the question of what would happen after. Karen glances at Zoe who was watching her stare at the hazmat’s weapon. As if reading Karen’s mind, she gives a small shake of her head. _No, now isn’t the time for an escape attempt._

They walk through a pair of double-doors into a large two-story hall with a boxing-sized cage in the middle. There are others around the cage, many sit on benches around it and some linger at tables closer to walls. The hazmat stops, but Karen follows Zoe to one of the tables where a pair of young-looking people talk quietly. They look up as the two of them approach.  
“Hey,” Zoe says quietly as she sits down and gestures to Karen to join them. “This is Karen. Karen, this is Adam and Dani.”  
“Is this your new roommate?” Adam asks, his voice quiet and laid back. With his round face, small chin and lips, and big gray eyes, he would have a typical baby-face, moderated only by his large angular nose.  
“Yeah, she’s the newbie.” Zoe offers a small smile as Karen sits down next to her.  
“Welcome.” Adam holds out his hand. Karen shakes it, though it feels like an odd gesture of formality given their surroundings.  
She looks over at Dani who gives her a wide toothy grin. “This place might suck, but if you look on the bright side, you got us!”  
Karen raises her eyebrows, unsure if she’s being sarcastic. Zoe snorts, “Cool it Dani, your optimism’s disgusting.”  
“Well, your pessimism is bullshit.” Dani quips.  
Zoe rolls her eyes.  
Karen smiles back at her. Of everyone she’s seen in the last couple of days, Dani seems the friendliest. Her short hair suits her and with her small frame and almost flat chest, gives her an androgynous look. Her teeth are a pearly white that stands out against her dark skin. She gives Adam a light punch on the shoulder, “Come on man, don’t you think it helps to lighten up?”  
Adam raises his eyebrows, “Oh, I’m staying out of this.”  
Zoe chuckles.  
Karen relaxes for the first time in a while.  
Just then, a loud alarm rings out once in the hall. They all flinch and look up at a balcony overlooking the large hall. Everyone grows silent. There stands a yellow hazmat with his hands on the railing. His voice rings out over an intercom, “First fight of the day: Karen Page. Please rise and enter the cage.”  
Karen’s eyes grow wide.  
“What?” Zoe yells, furiously standing, “Are you fucking kidding me? She isn’t even fully healed yet!”  
“Sit down Miss Clarke. It is not your turn yet.” The voice on the intercom is calm, but firm, “If you do not sit down, you will be electrocuted.”  
Zoe is still fuming, but slowly sits. She turns to Karen who is frozen in place. She puts her hand on Karen's arm and gives an affirming squeeze. “You’ll be okay. Don’t worry, they won’t let you die. Just fight as hard as you can okay?”  
Karen meets her gaze and rises shakily.  
Both Dani and Adam give her looks of mixed concern and encouragement.  
Karen slowly makes her way to the cage, glancing among all of the unfamiliar and sullen eyes watching her.  
She steps up and in through the cage door, which is promptly shut and locked behind her.  
“Against Miss Page, today we have Bear-Trap.” The intercom coolly states.  
Zoe, Adam, and Dani exchange worried glances.  
The second door of the cage opens and in walks a large man with a long scruffy beard that goes down to his chest and thick eyebrows. He looks like a big mean lumber-jack and Karen wonders why they didn’t shave his hair too. The door is shut and locked behind him.  
“Alright,” yells the voice on the intercom, “Get Ready. And- FIGHT!”


End file.
